Simply Nine Days
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: Nine days, that’s all they need. From infant to adult, Mum to Dad, right and wrong. Can they handle the agony— by agony I mean joy of parenthood?


**Warnings: **MAJOR OoC-ness going on! Overload on fluff, so make sure you've scheduled your next dentist appointment.

**Spoilers: **Everything and nothing…? One – four, I guess…

**Summary: **Nine days, that's all they need. From infant to adult, Mum to Dad, right and wrong. Can they handle the agony—by agony I mean joy—of parenthood?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the amazing JK Rowling, nor do I own _any_ books of hers. Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them, included. I thought you would've known that by now. Sigh. don't you people—never mind.

**Author's Notes: **This is a challenge based on "baby class." I'm not entirely fond of Draco/Ginny (I prefer Draco/Luna myself), but that doesn't mean I won't write it. So, I just somewhat basically ignored it. There are hints, of course, but I'm not going to elaborate on their relationship. It's mostly H/Hr, but you'll see hints of D/G and R/LL.

Correction, _this _is the longest One Shot I've ever written.

I hope you enjoy!

--------------

June fifteenth, ninety ninety-seven…

Hagrid stood in front of the seventh year class. Giving a big smile to the Slytherin and Gryffindors, he started talking. "All righ', class. 'day we'll be learnin' 'bout takin' care 'o an animal. A baby, to be exact'. A 'uman baby."

"What use is a baby going to do for us?" Hermione asked, standing next to her two best friends.

"Well… since ye too young to be 'avin a real baby, I thought 'it'd be nice ter have babies aboard," he explained.

She nodded, a bit sceptical.

"A baby?" asked Harry quietly to Hermione.

She nodded. "And I don't think it's going to be a nymph, either. I suppose it's going to be a real human baby," she told him. Seeing his slightly apprehensive look, she patted him on the arm reassuringly. "Oh Harry, don't worry. You'll do great. There's no way you'll fail."

He offered her a small smile and held her arm for a moment. "Thanks, Hermione. I'm sure you'll do great; you do great in everything," he complimented. After giving her arm a squeeze, he released her and paid attention to Hagrid once more.

"Now, I'll be pairin' yeh inter groups of two. Ye'll be livin' with each other for nine days, seein' as yer child'll be growin' each day. Ye'll be partnered with the sixth year, too, so some of ye'll have to wait till tomorrow ter see yer child." He gave a big smile, his gaze lingering on Harry and Hermione.

"Now, partners!" he announced. "First couple ter demonstrates: Harry and Hermione. Come up, yeh two!"

They blushed, and they walked towards Hagrid, ignoring the stares of everyone else. As soon as they got there, Hagrid had a cauldron and a small knife, with a—_was it a baby blanket?—_small blanket near it. He instructed them, telling them that they should hold out their pointer fingers so the knife could take some of their blood for the baby.

After pricking themselves and putting a bit of blood into their cauldrons, it started smoking, a bit of fog forming around the two. Confused, Harry turned around, wondering what was happening.

Suddenly, the two—rather, the whole class—heard a scream. It sounded as if it were a baby.

Harry gasped. It _was _a baby! And it was a boy!

Hagrid quickly picked up the small boy, wrapping it in the soft baby blanket. He handed it to Hermione, whose mouth was agape. Her eyes stood still on the small boy in her arms.

He was very small, and he looked a little thin (although his cheeks were full). Harry suspected because he was just born… per-se. His hair was black, and even though it hadn't been three minutes, he knew that it was going to be very, _very _messy—just as his was. The small boy hadn't opened his eyes yet, so he hadn't the slightest idea what colour his eyes were, but he suspected they were green. His features were just like his, except the lighting bolt scar he sported on his forehead. Thank God, Harry thought.

"W-what…" Hermione stammered. "This baby… looks exactly like you, Harry," she said, turning towards him.

He nodded. "Yeah, he does…"

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, ignoring the sniggering looks they were getting from the class.

He nodded feebly. "Yeah, I do…" He'd never held a baby, so he was scared that he might drop the little boy.

She carefully gave the infant to Harry, instructing him on how to properly hold him. Once he properly held her, he gazed lovingly at the small child. He was holding a _baby! _A _real_, living _baby! _And to think, he looked _exactly _like him!

Meanwhile, as the two were paying attention to their child, Hagrid had started talking again. "Yes, this child is goin' ter look like ye. It'll have yer DNA, so it'll be like both of ye. Now, ye've been assigned rooms, and ye baby things, toys, and stuff will be in yer rooms."

Ron kept his gaze on Harry and Hermione, who were gazing at their son. No, he corrected himself, their un-son son. He wasn't _really _his son, just some DNA that was made into a baby… that looked like the two of them… Nothing more, nothing less. He sighed, whom was he kidding?

"The kids'll be agin' two years per day, so ye'll have ter be careful. No classes per the 'parents', and ye'll have to act as if these kids a really yers—because they are!" He chuckled humourlessly, "Now, if ye have any questions, don' hesitate to ask me."

"Now, Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood'll be partners," Hagrid said, smiling widely at him, who was still staring at Harry and Hermione.

_What about Loony? _Ron absently wondered, idly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley," he then said, giving a half-smirk towards the Malfoy heir.

"Weaselbee?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. "She'd make a horrible mother."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Oh yeah? Make me," he smirked.

"Malfoy, Weasley!" Hagrid reprimanded. "Nuff of that!" He inhaled loudly, and then exhaled. "Now, I'll be callin' ye partners, and ye'll be gettin' ye children."

The class nodded, solemn.

--------------

"Doesn't he look…?" Harry was at a loss for words. He'd never held a baby, and holding one that looked like him, he couldn't believe it. It was almost as if it was really his child. He chuckled, _It really is my child… sort of… _

Ten minutes, and he was already in love with the little boy.

"What are we going to name him?" Hermione asked, running her thin fingers through his soft black hair.

He shrugged. "How about… Jacob?" he suggested.

"Jacob," Hermione murmured. She smiled and gave him (Jacob) a soft kiss, saying softly, "Wonderful."

He blushed in despite of himself, and said, "Thanks." He gave a sigh of content. "Jacob Potter… has a nice ring, no?"

She stiffened.

Immediately recognizing her insinuation, he corrected himself. "I mean, if we ever had a child! Err… I mean – if, err, we – I mean if you and me – you know – and—"

She blushed and shook her head, telling him to stop. "I know what you mean, Harry. Just thinking that you and I would… to have… Jacob… is a bit, farfetched."

He nodded furiously, his eyes locked on little Jacob Harry Potter. "Yeah… farfetched…" Somehow, though, he couldn't help but wonder… What would it be like if he and Hermione got married, and had a child? Would he look like him, or would he—no, he corrected himself, if he had a _she—_look like Hermione?

He shrugged, forcing those thoughts to leave his mind… for the time being.

"Class is over, yer dismissed!" Hagrid shouted, startling the two—no, three. Little Jacob started wailing, along with the other babies that were "produced" within the class.

Snapping out of his daydream, Harry tried to calm down his little boy. After a few minutes of failing miserably, he handed him to Hermione, who instantly tried calming down the infant. After a few minutes, he finally started quieting down, something Harry was grateful for.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, looking around the area. "Class is over! And… We—"

"Don't have classes," Harry finished. "For the next nine days, we don't have classes." He grinned, "We're like a stay at home family!"

She rolled her eyes, rocking the infant to sleep. "Oh Harry, you could be so silly at times." She smiled, "But you're right. We're going to have to live with each other for nine days, with our… err… child," she blushed.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, I won't get on your nerves anymore than I usually do," he told her, momentarily too caught up with everything to notice what he'd called her.

Her eyes widened, but she determinedly kept her gaze focused on the bright emeralds that were looking questioningly at her. "A-alright, I guess. That's good enough." Keeping her eyes on the baby, she told Harry, "C'mon, let's go. I bet Jacob is hungry."

He grinned, walking up behind Hermione and smiling at the child. "Yes, Jacob would want some food in that little stomach of his, wouldn't he?" he cooed to the small boy. Slinging a lazy arm around Hermione's shoulders, the three walked into Hogwarts, finding their new room.

--------------

Ten minutes and three burps (two courtesy of Jacob, the other from Harry) later, they finally found the room assigned to the "Potters." Harry was now holding a sleeping Jacob and Hermione, still mildly blushing, strode into the room, each giving a beaming smile.

It was extravagant: it was like a small Common Room, but with a cot for Jacob, and Harry and Hermione's things combined. There was one small desk, which, Hermione assumed, was for Jacob when he got older. A fireplace warmed the room, giving it a homey feeling, and the décor was nothing short of amazing. There were two doors that led to Harry's and Hermione's rooms, and one door in the middle, which, she assumed, was a joint bathroom.

Involuntarily, she groaned. _Sharing a bathroom with a teenager, how lovely. _

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

She nodded and looked at Jacob. He seemed to have aged about a month. She gazed fondly at him, seeing his small thumb in his mouth while his head rested comfortably on Harry's shoulder.

"So… err… want to go to dinner?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

Walking next to him (she was grateful that Harry hadn't slung his arm over her shoulder again), they headed for the Great Hall.

Once they got there, they went straight to their friend, Ron. Grinning, Harry put food onto his plate, lovingly holding his 'son' in the other hand.

_He will make a great father one day, _Hermione thought, smiling. "Here Harry, I'll take him. You get your food, and then we can switch."

He nodded. "Alright, but I've already got your food," he told her, handing her the plate he'd made. She blushed, letting Harry give her the food he somehow knew she loved.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth full of food. "How'd you know what Hermy's favourites were?"

"Sometimes it pays off to pay attention once in a while," he murmured, piling his own food on to his plate.

_Oh dear Lord, how many times can one blush in a day? _Hermione wondered, blushing yet again.

Looking around, Harry saw a few other children in their 'parents' arms, all (but one) sleeping restfully. Lavender and Dean's child was sleeping peacefully, the little girls dark skin standing out against her bright blond hair. Parvati and Neville's child was also sleeping peacefully, the small boy's full cheeks obviously inherited from his father's. The only infant, it seemed, that wasn't sleeping, was Pansy Parkinson and Seamus'. The two were fighting on who would feed the child. And, it seemed, that Pansy was winning.

"I will feed _my _child! It's only right!" she cried, holding the child close to her. They were in the middle of the two house tables (which, Harry thought heatedly, one of the Professors did to promote 'house unity'), Pansy holding the child, while Seamus held the bottle and the baby bag.

Hermione chuckled humourlessly. "I'm glad we're not like that," she told Harry.

He grinned. "Yeah, otherwise we'd divorce in less than a month!" he exclaimed. "We'd be great parents—or, at least, you'd be," he added, frowning a bit.

"Oh Harry," she pulled him into a hug, making sure that neither would hurt Jacob, "you'll make a great father. I'm sure of it. Just look at little Jacob here," she smiled, pulling away.

"So, Ron," Harry conversed, "who is the mother of your child?" After seeing the ginger haired fellow didn't even _have _a baby in sight, Harry asked, "Actually, mate, _where _is your child?"

"Still in the works," he grinned, but then frowned. "You'll never believe who I got paired up with."

"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"_Loony Luna Lovegood!" _he whispered furiously, spitting some bits onto Jacob's face.

"Ron!" Hermione all but shouted, "You spit food onto my son!" She glared at him. "You're going to—"

"Do nothing!" Harry intervened. "Here, I'll take Jacob. You just eat in peace, all right? I'm finished anyway, so I'll head up now. I'll see you later," he told the two. He took Jacob from Hermione's arms, gave her a (quick) kiss on the cheek, and stormed off before Hermione could blush again.

"You never told me you two were dating!" Ron exclaimed, food spitting out.

She rolled her eyes. "We aren't." She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Now, why don't you go make your baby with Luna?" she asked before leaving the Great Hall.

--------------

"You're a cute little baby," he cooed, sticking his finger in front of Jacob's face. Somehow, Jacob had gotten frightened by the act, and so he opened his mouth, scrunched up his face, and wailed as if his life depended upon it.

Harry nearly dropped him. Dear Lord, the child had a pair of strong lungs! He looked through the baby bag, looking for something—_anything!—_that would get him to stop crying. Finding a baby bottle, Harry put it into his mouth, totally forgetting about the milk. After a few futile tries at sucking the imaginary milk, Harry finally realized what was wrong with the picture.

Shaking is head, he conjured some milk. Bad move. The milk had come without a bottle, and ending up drenching the carpeted floor.

Groaning, Harry cast a quick cleaning spell on it and sought out something else that would calm him down. Finding nothing, he thought back to what Hermione did.

_She… she cradled him? Yes! She cradled him and rocked him until he – Oh, he's hungry, isn't he? Shit! _

This time finding some formula in the baby bag, he quickly placed Jacob into the cot and rushed to fix his dinner. Running towards the bottle, he poured the formula into it, pouring some water in after. He watched some of the formula mix into it, but otherwise it just sat on the bottom. Maybe he had to shake it? He tried it, and grinned when he saw the formula mixing.

Jacob's wails got louder.

Grimacing, Harry ran back towards the cot, carefully picking up the small boy and putting the bottle's nipple into his awaiting mouth.

_Finally! _thought Harry happily. _I don't know how mothers just _know _this stuff. It's like a second nature. _

After a few minutes, the bottle was empty, and Hermione strode into the room. She saw Harry, clutching Jacob in one arm, an empty bottle in the other. She gave a soft smile, putting her school onto the floor and walking towards the two boys.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry, jumping from the couch. She jumped, startled. "I fed him! I fed my little boy!" He felt as if he figured out pi, grinning like a mad man.

"You… fed him?" Hermione questioned, taking Jacob from his arms. "Did you use the right formula? Did you put water instead of milk? Did you—"

"Hermione!" Harry interfered, a bit irked. "He didn't die, I did it right! I know—sort of—how to feed a baby!" He grumbled, "Besides, how hard could it be?"

She sighed sympathetically for him, patting his arm while making sure Jacob was safe in her arm. "I was just making sure, Harry. You don't… err…" She trailed off. "Never mind. Let's go to bed, we're going to have a two year old tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. You should put him to bed, considering I might accidentally put him _under _the cot."

"Harry," Hermione started.

"Goodnight, Jacob," Harry whispered, giving a kiss to the now ten-month old baby. He nodded at Hermione, bidding her a goodnight, and he disappeared into his room.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Hermione put Jacob in to his cot. Disappearing into her room, she just barely caught the faint call of "Papa."

--------------

Two days later, Hermione was chasing a now four-year-old Jacob, who refused to put his small trousers on, and opted for his mother's skirt instead.

"Jacob!" Hermione shouted, chasing after the little boy, trousers in one hand. "Come back here, Mister!"

"Papa!" called Jacob, holding the skirt up with his small hands. "Help!"

Harry came out of the bathroom, wrapped in only an oversized towel. He grinned, seeing the little boy. "Jacob! What do you need help with?"

"Mummy!" he shouted, attaching himself to Harry's leg.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, making a great effort to keep her eyes planted on Harry's, and not his bare chest. "Jacob needs to wear his trousers, not my school skirt!"

He grinned, picking up the small boy, and tousled his already messy black hair. "Why did you steal Mummy's skirt, Jacob?" he asked.

"Cause it feels good… really… breezy," he grinned, pulling up the skirt, showing his cartoon briefs. He wiggled through Harry's arms (nearly knocking his towel off in the process, something which Hermione did not miss), and started running again.

"Mummy's clothes are fun, Mummy's clothes are the only one," he was singing off-key, running out of the tower and into the corridors.

"Jacob!!" Harry and Hermione both shouted, running to the small child.

She was still clutching the trousers in one hand, desperately trying to find Jacob. She turned, going into a jog while trying to find him. "Jacob Harry Potter, show yourself right now!!" she shouted, hoping he was there.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting the Marauder's Map, searching for a 'Jacob Potter.' He found him near the Great Hall, moving quickly, towards the Slytherin Tower. Groaning, Harry ran towards the name, ignoring the fact that he was only in his boxers (the towel had fallen off sometime during his search for the Map).

A minute later, Harry saw the small boy, still singing, wearing the skirt, but now he was accompanied with a girl who had bright ginger hair and big, dreamy blue eyes. _Those eyes look familiar… _he thought, walking behind Jacob. He scooped Jacob up, earning a loud squeal from him.

"Papa!!" he giggled, wiggling from his grip.

"Serena!!" Ron shouted, scooping the two-year-old up; she was the same one that was near Jacob just a few moments ago. "Oh god, Serena," Ron breathed, picking the girl up, who decided to blow a rather large bubble… with her nose. "I was looking _everywhere _for you! I thought you got lost… or ran away from the nargles," he added with a mutter.

"So," Harry started, "fatherhood nice?"

"Oh, simply smashing," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, Ronald!!" said Luna, who was skipping towards the two, her eyes wide with wonder. "There you are! I thought the Pecking Pixies had gotten you and Serena!" She smiled her dreamy smile, taking the two-year-old from his arms, "C'mon Seena, Mummy's going to find you a few Billywigs to keep yourself entertained."

"Bullywug!!" Serena squealed, gripping Luna's wand and waving it around. "Mummy Bullywug!!"

"Let's go," she told Ron, and without waiting for any acknowledgement, she skipped off with Serena blowing bubbles out of her nose again.

"Completely barking, I tell you," Ron told him before running towards them, probably to make sure they didn't hurt themselves.

"Jacob Harry Potter!!" Hermione shouted her hair in disarray, her clothes crumpled, and her eyes blazing. "And Harry James Potter!" she growled, storming towards him. Completely ignoring his lack of clothes—she didn't consider oversized boxers a habiliment—she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him to the wall. "Explain yourself," she hissed.

"Err…" he stammered, not wanting to whine in front of the boy. "It wasn't my fault?" It sounded more like a question rather than a statement, and he knew Hermione would be positively seething by now.

"You decided to wear no clothes—_no, _I don't consider _those_ clothes—and run around the corridors, frolicking around with a nearly naked child?!" she nearly shouted, forgetting that Jacob was clutching onto Harry's leg out of fear.

"I… Err… I went to find him, and then Serena came and I just had to – with Jacob – and then Ron – with the Billywigs – and—" he tried defending himself, but got interrupted.

"Potter," Draco greeted, almost forcing the word out of his mouth. "Mud—" Ginny, who was next to him, elbowed him, holding their 'daughter' in her hands. "Granger," he mumbled, glaring at the ginger haired witch next to him.

"Better," she chirped, tickling the blond haired two-year-old. "Ha—" she stopped short, seeing his attire.

Blushing furiously, Harry quickly grabbed hold of Hermione (who was still seething) to cover up as much as she could, and picked up Jacob to cover his chest.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Boy!!" the little girl shouted, pointing a finger at Jacob. "Big boy!!" She had blond hair—the same shade as Draco's—and she had her father's eyes, too, it seemed. But, she had her 'mother's' looks, and a sprinkling of freckles on her face.

Hermione didn't know if that was directed towards Harry or Jacob, but she didn't really care. At the moment, she was still infuriated at Harry, and when they got back to their tower, she planned to give him a thorough lecture on behaving with children, and how to dress accordingly.

"Meet our daughter, Vega," Ginny said, pointing at the young girl.

"Vega Malfoy?" Harry asked, nearly doubling over in laughter. _Vega Ginny Malfoy… how utterly ridiculous, _he thought, mentally chuckling.

"Yes, Potter," Draco said, narrowing his eyes. "Why, what have you named your child? Something utterly atrocious as Harry Potter Junior, I suspect."

He narrowed his eyes, his hold tightening on the four-year-old. "No," he retorted. "It's Jacob Harry Potter, if you must know." He put his arm around Hermione, who had uncannily been silent throughout the whole conversation, and held her close. "Now, if you don't mind, me and my wife – err, I mean girlfriend – I mean friend will be leaving with our son," he stammered, blushing at his mistakes.

Hermione blushed—_how many times had she done that the past days?­—_and gave a weak wave to the two. "Bye," she said before being nearly hauled off with Harry.

_I don't fancy her, _Harry internally fought with himself. _I don't… Alright, maybe I do, but it's quiet obvious she doesn't return the feelings. _He shook his head, _No, maybe she does. I'll have to find out… _

"Papa in shorts," Jacob sang, swinging wildly in Harry's arms, "Jacob in a skirt. Mummy in pants, and I like dirt!"

Hermione chuckled despite herself. "What a horrible rhyme," she said, shaking her head.

"He's four, give him a break," he said, bringing her even closer. She blushed. _Perhaps she does fancy me? _he thought, smiling slightly.

"I want a spoon, Mummy calls Papa a baboon, and I…" he stopped, thinking of a rhyme. "Papa, what rhymes with spoon?" he asked, his emerald eyes questioning.

"This boy is too smart for his own good," Harry muttered, thinking of Jacob's last line. _Calling me a baboon? _He shook his head, and answered the little boy. "Well, Jacob, a lot of things rhyme with 'spoon.' There is moon, cocoon—"

"That doesn't rhyme with spoon," Hermione argued, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Depends on how you say it." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Moon?" Jacob seemed to think about it for a moment. "I went to the moon!!" He clapped his hands, grinning a toothy grin. "How was that, Papa?"

He gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Wonderful. I absolutely loved it."

--------------

Finally, at eleven o' clock, Jacob had _finally _gone to sleep. (It look them nearly an hour, considering he was running around, singing all the while.) Harry—who finally put some clothes on—took Hermione to the couch.

"Yes?" asked Hermione, her anger ebbed.

"Jacob is a really nice boy," Harry commented nonchalantly, wiping off his glasses.

"Nice," she smiled, "very mischievous, sneaky, and quiet the talkative one."

"Not to mention he's unbelievably smart," Harry told her, offering her a genuine smile. "And he's always getting into trouble."

She nodded. "That he got from you," she told him, smirking.

"Oh, of course," he told her sarcastically, dramatically putting his arms around himself, acting as if he were a stubborn child. After a few moments of pretending, Harry got serious.

"He'd be an amazing child if he wasn't going to disappear in seven days," Harry said softly, his gaze on the fireplace.

"Yes," she confirmed softly, "he would be. But I highly doubt we'd have a child together. We're best friends."

"Just best friends?" questioned Harry, now looking at Hermione. "Or could we be something more?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "W-what are you t-t-talking about, Harry?" The words finally sank in, and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to find a suitable answer.

"I'm insinuating that I fancy you, Hermione," he said, leaning towards her. A second after, he gave her a sweet, chaste kiss, lingering a bit before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "So, what do you say?"

"Nothing," was all she said before kissing him again. After a few moments—or was it days?—they pulled apart, both smiling widely. "Because I fancy you too," she whispered.

"Good," he said, happy that they'd finally gotten together.

"James is starting primary school here, tomorrow," Hermione informed him, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

He nodded, "Alright. He'll be about six tomorrow, right?"

Nodding, she said, "Yes, he will be." Looking into his eyes, she dramatically said, "Oh Harry, he's growing up so _quickly! _It seemed as though yesterday he was still in nappies!"

"That's because he _was_ still in nappies yesterday," he mumbled before laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing, Harry got up. "Okay, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he told her, giving her a lingering kiss.

She stood up as well. "Okay, I am too." Before he could leave, however, Hermione held his sleeve. "But, before I do, I want to get a proper kiss first." He grinned before obliging. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, kissing her fully on the lips. She responded instantly by opening her mouth, tentatively touching her tongue with his. He groaned, their tongues teasing each other's, both holding on to each other desperately. Finally, after a few good minutes of blissful snogging, they pulled apart, both grinning foolishly.

"Well, that's a hell of a lot better than my goodnight," Harry breathed, stealing another peck from Hermione.

She smiled, "Of course." She smiled and gave him a few quick kisses. "Okay, I'm going to go now."

He nodded, but he needed just a few more kisses. After having those kisses, he finally let her go. "Okay, goodnight, Hermione."

She smiled, "The same to you, Harry."

Almost giddily, Harry went into his bedroom.

--------------

On the fourth day, Jacob was really starting to ware Hermione out. She tried everything she could to get Jacob to eat his vegetables, but the boy flat out refused.

"Mum!" he whined, "I don't _want _to eat the stupid peas! They're small and round and icky," he grumbled.

"Please, Jacob?" she pleaded, holding a spoon full of peas in front of his face.

"Hermione," Harry said, "if he isn't going to eat his vegetables, then leave the boy alone. It's not our fault he's going to stay short like me for the rest of his nine-day life."

"Harry," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. He shivered involuntarily. "If you make him eat his vegetables, I'll give you a special treat." She grinned when she heard Harry groan again, and bit his earlobe lightly, earning a rather loud '_Ewwww!'_ from Jacob.

Coughing, Harry turned to Jacob. "Jacob," he told the eight-year-old, "if you eat your vegetables, there's some chocolate cake saved for you."

"Chocolate cake?" his ears perked hearing his father offer his favourite dessert.

He nodded, "Yes, chocolate cake. With extra chocolate frosting," he bribed the boy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay!" he shouted, eating the peas with vigour.

"Jacob, slow down!" Hermione told him.

Within a minute, the peas were gone and he was now digging into a large slice of chocolate cake. "Harry, what did you tell him?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That if he ate the peas he could have the cake," Harry muttered, taking a bite from his chicken.

She groaned, putting her face in her hands. "He's not going to sleep a wink tonight," she muttered miserably.

"I'm finished and I'm going to go play with Serena, Vega, and Matthew!!" Jacob said quickly, bolting out with Ron's daughter, Ginny's daughter, and Terry's son.

He grinned, "They're going to get into _so_ much trouble!" he said, getting up. Hermione too got up and they left the Great Hall, walking towards their tower.

"Well, at least we're by ourselves," Hermione noted, threading her fingers through Harry's. She turned her head towards him, grinning widely. "You know what that means, right?"

He grinned. "Oh, yes." He turned towards her, giving her a quick kiss.

Together, they both said, "_We can play with his toys!!" _And they both sprinted towards their tower, their intention to play with Jacob's toys until they were too tired to move.

The next day, when Jacob turned ten, they escorted him to class. Today, they were learning multiplication. Ironically, Professor Snape was teaching it.

"Turn to page twenty-four," he commanded the young children. Once they got there, he questioned them, "Now, what is two time three hundred and seventy-four?"

After a moment, he asked, "No one?" he shook his head, "Oh, what a shame—"

"Seven hundred forty-eight," Jacob answered, smirking at the Professor.

He glowered at Jacob. "Correct, but you will learn to raise your hand, Mister Potter."

He nodded, "Sure, whatever you say."

"Yes, 'whatever I say,'" Snape mocked, turning around and walking to the black board, his robes billowing dramatically behind him. "Now, class, you'll learn all of these and you'll do thirty different problems for me tonight. No help from your 'parents.'"

All but one of the students groaned. Jacob grinned happily. Time to _finally _use his math skills to good use! Well, he thought, almost good use.

Once their Arithmetic Class was finished, Jacob raced to his family's tower. He wanted to finish his homework as soon as he could so he could go play with his friends. He very nearly ran into the door, but before he could, he halted to a stop, opening the door as calmly as possible. The second he got in, he raced into his room to begin his assignment. Had he been paying attention, he would've seen Harry and Hermione snogging the living daylights out of each other. Harry was hanging upside down by his ankle, a toy clutched in one of his hands, holding Hermione by the other. She was holding Harry's neck gently with one hand, while her other was snaking down towards the toy.

Jacob thought he heard a distant moan, but he decided that it should _not _think about his parents kissing with their tongues. His parents' kissing at all was enough to drive Jacob bonkers. Nearly thirty minutes later, Jacob rolled his neat homework into his schoolbag, and left his bedroom to find his parents.

His emerald eyes found those of his father's, who was currently colouring in a book he had when he was younger. He looked quizzically at him, questioning his antics.

Harry shrugged. "I thought it'd be fun." He grinned, "Why, are you too old to colour now?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm just… too mature," he answered, holding his head up high. He put his arms akimbo, put his chin in the air, stood up to full height, and spoke in a loud voice. "I am too mature for these childish acts. I think I deserve a bit more than colouring, father. I think I need the Marauder's Map."

Harry burst out laughing, and Hermione looked up, and seeing her son's antics, she too burst out laughing. "That's wonderful, Jacob," he laughed, clutching his sides. "You sounded like your Mother there for a minute." He started laughing again, falling back onto the floor.

Hermione poked his ribs, earning a girlish giggle from Harry. "That's not funny, Harry. He does _not_ sound like me!"

"Yes he does," Harry retorted, still chuckling. "He's got part of your DNA, anyway."

"Shut up," Hermione muttered.

"Dad!!" Jacob whined. "Please?"

He sighed. "When you're fourteen, alright?"

"But that's in nearly _two days_, dad!" he complained. "_Please?"_ he begged.

He grinned. "And I thought you were too _mature_ for these 'childish antics.'"

"I am!" he defended himself. "I'm just… just…"

"That's what I thought," Hermione answered this time. "Perhaps tomorrow, if you behave."

"Okay!" he said, grinning happily. After a moment, Jacob announced, "Alright, I'm gunna go play with Vega and Serena. I'll see you later tonight!!" he announced before running out of the tower.

--------------

The next day, however, Jacob failed to behave. He'd gotten into trouble; apparently he'd been running around, chasing Seamus and Pansy's child. And to add to that, he started a food fight in the Great Hall during the children's lunch.

Harry only wished he were there when it happened.

"Jacob Potter!" Hermione shouted, glaring at him and Harry, who was clutching his Firebolt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Chill out, Mum," Jacob said, his voice cracking since he was going on fourteen. "I'm just going flying with Dad."

Harry walked over to Hermione, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, love. I won't hurt him; he's still got a few days inside him." He grinned, and gave her a chaste kiss, emitting a rather loud groan from Jacob. "I won't let him get hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Coming from the man who nearly kills himself during each Quidditch game, to catch a walnut sized ball? I don't think that counts for much."

"Dad, can we go now?" Jacob muttered.

"Yeah," he said, letting go of Hermione. "Are you coming?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm going to catch up on my reading."

"Alright," he said a bit disappointedly. "Let's go," he said to Jacob. And they left.

Sighing, Hermione turned to her book.

Hours later, a muddy Harry and Jacob came strolling into the Tower, both grinning madly.

"Mum," Jacob shouted, running towards his mother, "you should have seen it! Dad caught the snitch in less than five minutes! Can you believe it?!"

She smiled, seeing his muddy figure. "It's believable," she said, looking at her boyfriend's figure. "And why, if I might ask, are you muddy as Harry?"

"Because he taught me how to do tricks on his Firebolt!" he exclaimed, pure joy etched on his face. "Dad and the other guys were playing first, showing the kids how to play. It was Vega's Mum and Dad, Serena's Dad, Matt's Dad, and some other people I don't know, but it was so _cool!"_ he exclaimed, grinning madly.

"Serena's Dad and Dad were playing, and then they were almost fighting, but then Dad caught the snitch and it was finished! And then Dad taught me how to play! Oh God it was so much fun!!" he exclaimed; now he was nearly jumping off the walls. "Dad said I was really good, Mum! Can you believe that? He said I was a natural born seeker!"

"Alright Jacob," Hermione said, patting his cheek. "I think you've told me enough. You are a natural born seeker, because Harry was, and so was his father." She smiled, and pointed a finger towards the bathroom. "Now, take a shower and clean up."

He nearly jumped into the bathroom. "Honestly," she muttered, opening her book once more, "teenage boys are so odd."

"Hermione," Harry whispered, walking towards her. "Didn't you forget to greet a certain odd, teenage boy?" he asked.

She seemed to be in thought. "No, I don't thin so," she answered, smirking.

He grumbled, kneeling in front of Hermione. "I think you are, Miss Granger," he grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Before she could object, Harry had his lips planted on her, instantly opening her mouth with his tongue. Hermione snaked her arms around Harry's neck, but then she felt the mud, and she instantly pulled away.

Examining her dirty hands, she sighed heavily. "This was your plan, wasn't it? Snog me and get me dirty."

He nodded. "You know me too well," was all he said before going into his room and finding a way to clean up.

An hour later, Jacob sat on the couch, doing some Transfiguration. Absently, Harry commented, "You know, you look exactly like me in fourth year. Except you're not as scrawny, and you don't have my scar."

Raising an eyebrow, Jacob looked at his father. He looked at his features; the long unruly hair that was nearly to his neck; the height (Harry still hadn't grown too much—he was now at about one hundred seventy-five centimetres—_five nine_); the same exact features he shared with Harry; and nearly the same body structure. The only thing that differed from Harry and Jacob, besides the things Harry had said, was the glasses. He smiled, happy that he was blessed with his Mother's perfect eyesight.

"You're right, Dad," he agreed, going back to his work. "Imagine how I'll be the day after tomorrow. I'll be seventeen-years-old! I'll look _exactly _like you!"

"Then you might want to stay away from Snape then," Harry informed him. "He doesn't need anymore Potter's that look like their father's running around here."

"Yeah, Serena would hate that," Jacob mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry asked, smirking at what he just heard.

"Nothing!" he said immediately. "Nope, nothing…"

"Denying three times," Harry muttered playfully before getting up and finding Hermione.

"Hermione, I think our son has taken a fancy to a certain Weasley," Harry told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She was currently sitting on her bed, reading _Hogwarts: A History, _smiling as Harry held her.

"Oh, really?" she asked, flipping a page. "Which one? Serena or Vega?" she wondered.

Harry closed the book and rested his head on her shoulder, smelling her shampoo. "Serena," he answered.

She nodded, closing the enormous book and intertwining her fingers with Harry's. "Is that so?" She felt him nod. "Well, I see those teenage hormones are finally kicking in." She chuckled, "Just imagine in a few days, when he'll be _older _than us."

"Oh God," he mumbled. "That's going to be catastrophic."

She nodded her head in agreement.

And for the rest of the night, they sat there in silence.

--------------

Jacob groaned, working the crick from his neck. Last night, while he was trying to figure out the origin of an Animangus, he accidentally fell asleep on his parchment. So this morning, his neck was severely stiff, and it hurt to even move. Not to mention his hand hurt as well.

Now that he was going on fifteen, Jacob didn't think he needed to tell his parents he was going to leave. He was nearly their age, after all. Only a day more and he'd be their age exact, and then _he _could boss _them_ around. But, he mused, they _were _his parents after all, and that meant parenting came over age. He grumbled, standing up and heading into the shower.

Yelping, he found Harry in there, in nothing but his towel and brushing his teeth. Harry too, jumped and the towel nearly from his hips. Giving him a small smile (the brush was still in his mouth), he invited him in.

"Here to brush your teeth?" he asked after spitting. He took some water and gargled, spit in the sink and checked his white teeth. He grinned, but then remembered Jacob was still in there.

"Err… no," he said, absently rubbing his soft cheek.

He turned towards him, a shaving bottle in one hand and a razor blade in another. "Oh, err, alright then," Harry said, putting it down. "I'll just shave tomorrow," he said to himself before excusing himself to his room.

Jacob looked thoughtfully at the razor and cream, walking towards it slowly. _I wonder what it'd be like… Dad does it… why can't I? _he wondered, picking it up. _But I'll be able to do it tomorrow, anyways… I'll be turning sixteen and seventeen… But then I'll be gone, and I'll never be able to do that again… Hmm… I'm going to do it anyway, I can't wait until tomorrow, _he thought while putting some of the shaving cream onto his chin and cheeks.

He absently wondered if Serena would like a little stubble on his face, or if he'd like him clean-shaven, or even if he had a beard. His Dad had a stubble beard, and his Mum didn't seem to mind it, so Jacob thought, W_hat the heck? _

He took the razor to his face and moved it in a downward motion, but he accidentally moved it a bit to the side and the sharp blade cut his delicate skin. "Argh!!" he shouted, quickly bringing his hand to his injured cheek.

A fully clothed Harry ran in, Hermione hot on his heels. "What happened?" he asked, but then noticed the blood on his cheek, the shaving cream still on his face, and the razor clutched in his hand.

Hermione clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner. "Jacob, what drove you to shave at such an early age?"

He shrugged, still clutching his aching cheek. "I saw Dad doing it, and I wanted to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked incredulously. "I didn't shave today."

"I know, but you were about to," he mumbled. "And I wanted to do it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Jacob, you can't just shave when you feel like it. You don't even have any stubble!" she lectured him.

"So?" he mumbled.

Sighing, Hermione took her wand out and cast a simple cleaning spell on his face, and then a small healing spell for his cheek.

"Thanks, Mum," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She smiled, giving him a kiss on the forehead (which, she mused quietly, was quiet odd, seeing as he was a bit taller than her, and he was nearly her age), and left the bathroom.

"Class starts in ten minutes," Harry informed him. "You should get to the Great Hall and eat before you're late for class."

He nodded and left the bathroom.

Once Jacob finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, he went to go find his parents. When he found them, he told them he was leaving.

"Bye," Hermione said to him, giving him a broad smile. "Don't get into too much trouble, alright?"

"With our DNA, I'm surprised he hasn't been expelled yet," Harry playfully told Hermione, giving her side a playful nudge.

"True, Dad," Jacob said, grinning. "Well, I'm going to go. Serena is probably waiting for me," he told them before bolting out.

"He and Serena seem to be extraordinarily close," Hermione commented while folding some of Jacob's clothes. He didn't have many, considering he grew out half of them within a few hours.

"Mhmm," he absently agreed.

"How far do you think we'll get, Hermione?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. "I mean, I know there's a likely chance that I'll die, but that little chance that I survive, do you think we'll still be together?"

Sighing, she sat on the bed next to Harry, and wrapped an arm around his. "Honestly, Harry? I don't know what will happen. There's a chance, though I don't want to acknowledge it, that we could break up. I don't want to, considering I've fancied you since fifth year now, but still…" she trailed off.

"The only way I'd break up with you is if I die, and even then I'd lov—fancy you," he told her, stuttering a bit.

She blushed, catching onto his 'mistake.' She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a soft kiss. "I'd love you too, even if I died," she said softly.

He gave her a kiss, and then rested his head on her shoulder, pulling her onto his lap. "Good," was all he said before snuggling into her shoulder.

After a long peaceful silence, Hermione spoke up. "What are we going to do now? I've gotten bored of just sitting around in the castle."

"Let's ride my broom," Harry mumbled into her shoulder. She stiffened, and Harry suddenly understood his innuendo. "I mean my Firebolt!" he quickly corrected himself, hiding his blush while hiding his face in her shoulder.

She loosened. "Oh," she chuckled, "alright then."

He smiled and kissed her neck, taking a minute to give attention to her neck. Hermione gave a small chuckle and whispered, "Harry, if you don't stop right now, we won't leave until noon."

"Your point being?" he asked, momentarily forgetting his past ministrations. Grinning as she made no answer, he said, "That's what I thought," and began nibbling her neck again.

Giggling (something she only did in front of Harry), she let Harry do his 'work.'

--------------

Since the 'children' would be in class until twelve thirty, the 'parents' had to eat their lunch a bit earlier than usual. But by now, they were used to it, so when Neville came up half an hour earlier, no one gave a second thought to it.

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron sat across from them, who was currently being fed by Luna. "Oh Ronald, who is the big bad nargle going to get if he doesn't eat his vegetables?" she asked, holding a spoon filled with peas in her hand.

"Me," Ron muttered, reluctantly opening his mouth and being fed the dreadful vegetable. Once he swallowed, Luna, seemingly satisfied, went back to her ice cream and mashed potatoes.

"You think a child would make Loony sane," Draco muttered, stabbing his chicken.

"Draco, shut up," Ginny hissed, elbowing him.

"Ginny, just—"

"Since when are you two on a first name basis?" asked Ron immediately, glaring daggers at Draco. "And why doesn't Draco have his bogies chasing him? Ginny, has he cast a spell on you?"

Draco smirked, "Only the spell Malfoy's can cast," he drawled, casually putting some peas into his mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd think that." She turned towards Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "But no. There have been a few Bat Bogie hexes here and there, but nothing a kiss couldn't fix."

Chuckling, Harry said, "Shallow relationship, yeah?"

Grumbling, Ginny muttered, "Shut up."

He grinned, putting some of his baked potato in his mouth. Turning to Ron and Luna, he said, "So, I hear Jacob and Serena are quiet close now."

Ron shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it's only going to last, what, until tomorrow? And then they're gone, never to be seen again," he said.

"You never know," Hermione told him, raising an eyebrow. "You two could get married and have Serena."

He scoffed, sparing Luna a glance, and retorted, "That's barking, Hermione. Me and Luna, marriage, a daughter," he gave a dry laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You never know," he said with a mysterious voice.

"If that's true, Potter," Draco spoke up, "then that means you and Granger has the first kid."

Ginny grinned, "Can't keep your hands off her, can you?"

Ron clamped his hands over his ears, shaking his head. "No, don't say anymore. I don't need to hear anymore. Having them share a Tower is bad enough, but now – just stop!"

Luna giggled, playing with her butterbeer capped necklace. "Oh Ronald, don't be so negative. If you do that too much, you'll go deaf. And I don't think Serena will like that."

Groaning, Ron banged his head on the table.

"Was it something I said?" Luna asked, her big blue eyes wide with question (or maybe it was awe, no one was too sure).

"No, Luna," Harry mumbled, "It was nothing you said."

Suddenly, the Great Hall's doors opened and Professor Snape strolled in, holding Jacob by the ear.

"Oh shit," Harry muttered, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Potter, your _son_ here, was impersonating someone today," he told them, glaring at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? And who, might I ask, was he impersonating?"

"Me," was all Snape said, and Harry saw Jacob smirk.

Harry opened his mouth to argue with him, but then stopped short, seeing his son's appearance.

"Me," was all Snape said, and Harry saw Jacob smirk.

Harry opened his mouth to argue with him, but then stopped short, seeing his son's appearance. His long black hair was matted down (by grease, Harry presumed), and he was wearing all black robes. He somehow managed to put a few convincing wrinkles on his face, and Harry saw that Jacob was glaring at everyone.

"This behaviour is intolerable and I will not be made a fool of," he went on, tightening his hold on Jacob's ear.

"Ouch," Jacob muttered, glaring at Snape.

Harry stood up, holding Jacob's shoulder. "You're hurting him, Snape."

"It's _Professor _Snape to you, Potter," Snape retorted.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Whatever. The point is that you're hurting my son, and now that he's back with his parents, you're free to strut about the castle and take points away from everyone."

"I do not strut, unlike some Potter's around here," Snape argued. Sinking down to the Potter's was pathetic, and Snape went to his full height (a bit taller than Harry) and held his chin up high.

"Just remember who he's impersonating," was all Harry said before sitting down and going back to his baked potato.

Widening his eyes slightly, Snape nodded at Draco, and left the Great Hall.

"Thanks Dad," Jacob said, piling food onto his plate.

Draco, who was sitting across from Jacob and Harry, took a good look at them. Raising an eyebrow, he muttered, "Take off the glasses and they could pass off as twins."

"What was that, Malfoy?" Harry asked, absently munching on a biscuit.

"He just said that if you took off your glasses you and Jacob could pass off as twins," Luna replied nonchalantly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering how she could hear him when Harry couldn't even hear him. She decided against it to ask, because knowing Luna; she'd say something atrocious as the Whispering Wingers told her.

"Yeah, I know," they replied in unison.

Deciding against a witty retort, Draco just stabbed his food and went back to eating.

--------------

The next day, Jacob stretched and realized, with a sudden giddy feeling, that his pyjamas and bed were just a bit too small for him. Grinning, he stormed into the bathroom. He jumped nearly four feet into the air when he saw his Dad—who had no shirt or trousers on, just boxers—snogging the living day lights out of his Mum—whose legs were wrapped around his waist, as she sat on the granite top.

"Get a room, guys!!" he shouted, covering his eyes.

Jumping apart, Harry and Hermione blushed a deep red. "We _are _in a room," Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "We just got a little carried away," he apologized, loud enough so Jacob could hear.

Forcing his hands away from his eyes, he looked into the eyes of his father's. "That's what they all say," Jacob muttered. "Can I take a shower now? You two can," he made a gagging sound and closed his eyes, forcing the images away, "never mind. Can I just take a shower now, please?"

Nodding vigorously, Hermione squeaked a bye and left, her cheeks the shame shade her baggy sweatpants. Giving a soft grin, Harry looked at Jacob, who now looked nearly like a carbon copy of him. Although he was just a bit shorter than him (he suspected it was because of his and Hermione's short height), he still looked _just_ like him. (At times, he wondered if Jacob had gotten _any_ of Hermione's external features.)

Noticing his features, Jacob grinned. "Do you have any glasses?" he asked his eyes mischievous.

Harry raised an eyebrow, already knowing what Jacob was planning. "Only the one I'm wearing." However, before he would let Jacob grumble, Harry spoke up. "But, if you want to torment Snape today, I'll be right by your side," He grinned.

Jacob punched the air, giving a loud 'Whoop!'

After a moment, Harry declared, "I'll let you take your shower now."

Jacob nodded.

--------------

Right after lunch, Harry and Jacob went into the Great Hall and they sat on either side of Hermione. Their first plan was to (hopefully) baffle Hermione.

"Hello Harry," Hermione absently said, giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek. He grimaced. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"You've got the wrong guy, Mum," Jacob said cheekily, playing with the fake circular specks he had on his nose.

Hermione blushed, but then she heard chuckles from her other side, and she punched Harry's shoulder playfully. "Harry, that wasn't funny!"

Still chuckling, Harry leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. Once they parted, he grinned once more, and motioned to Jacob. "So, son, you ready to play pranks on Snape?" he asked, winking at him.

"Oh yeah!!" He stood up and nearly ran out of the Great Hall.

"Harry—" Hermione started, but got cut off by Harry.

"—James Potter, don't you _dare _do anything to Professor Snape," Harry playfully mocked, sniggering as Hermione glared at him. "Love, you can't expect me _not_ to do something! This is the once in a lifetime chance! The only time I can have someone that looks _exactly _like me and be related!!"

Hermione sighed, giving in. It was, after all, as Harry said, a once in a lifetime chance. "Fine," she acquiesced.

Happily grinning, Harry gave Hermione a peck and ran from the Great Hall to join his son.

"I have the weirdest men," Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

Sometimes, she really did feel bad for Snape.

--------------

Before the sun set, the sixth and seventh years, and their 'children' went outside on Hogwarts Grounds. There they saw Hagrid with a cauldron next to him. Once everyone was crowded around him, Hagrid began speaking.

"'ave fun takin' care of ye children?" he asked, half expecting a reply. He smiled feebly when no answer came, but gave a broad smile when he saw Hermione's hand raised. "Yes, 'ermione?"

Hermione smiled, putting her hand back down. "Yes, I have a question, if you don't mind me asking." Hagrid nodded, letting her continue. "What was the purpose of this little project? I mean, we had to take care of a child and raise him until they were eighteen, but what was the point?"

Hagrid gave a loud laugh. "Good question, 'ermione. The poin' of rasin' children was ter see if ye could handle the stress n pressure. Usually kids are 'avin a hard time doin everythin', and they can' do it. Bu', now they can 'andle it a bi' better… 'opefully," he mumbled the last word, raising a suspicious eyebrow at some of the students.

"Now," Hagrid started, "All the kids come up 'ere, and ye'll be off."

Harry and Hermione looked at their son, giving him a smile. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." She gave Jacob a tight hug, and gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"Oh Mum, you'll see me in two or three years," Jacob told her, giving her one last hug.

She nodded, letting him go. "Promise?"

Harry chuckled. "Hermione, I think that's our responsibility," he told her, wrapping Jacob into a hug.

_I can't believe Dad just said that, _Jacob thought shuddering. "Bye Dad," he murmured, giving a feeble smile.

Harry grinned, "Don't worry; we'll see each other some time."

Jacob nodded and joined the other children in front of the class.

"'ope you said ye goodbyes," Hagrid said before ushering them each into a circle.

Within a few seconds, a mist enveloped them, surrounding them in it. After a few moments, they disappeared. Giving a humble smile, Hagrid said, "Aright you, off ter dinner, you have class tomorrow."

Once everyone had left (even the laggards), Harry and Hermione stayed behind. "That was… fun," Harry said, lacing his fingers through hers. She gave him a squeeze, nodding.

"Yes, it was." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And to think," Harry grinned, walking back to the castle, "Jacob will probably—hopefully—be back in a few years. But this time, he'll age as a normal human." _Oh God, that means more dirty nappies, _he thought, mentally shuddering. "At least he won't pop out of a cauldron," he added, his grin getting wider.

"Of course not," Hermione mumbled, punching his shoulder. "He'll be popping out of me," she mumbled miserably.

Harry chuckled, leaning his head on hers. "The only way, Sweetheart."

_Oh God, _Hermione thought, mentally shuddering, _that'll mean more dirty nappies! _

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I just type-raped them again. Sorry, but I got bored through half of this. And seventeen pages was a lot to write. (Sorry, but I was too lazy to write them in chapters. I didn't have the will to.) Haha, aint I optimistic?

Sorry I went quick, I just couldn't type a lot. Forgive me?

_**And let the flames begin! (And, if you actually liked it, a nice review?)**_

(Oh, and let me clarify this: Harry and Hermione did _not_ shag each other yet. I know that some things I've said make it seem like that, but they haven't. They've just done some serious snogging.)


End file.
